A Halloween Game
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: She wanted him now, and he just wanted her to play along. Halloween fic staring our favorite couple...with a little twist. M for a reason :


_a/n: alright, I know I said at the end of 'Trick or Treat' that I was done for the month, and dammit I meant it. However, this wonderful idea came to me and since the incredible writer this story is dedicated to needed more Halloween before October leaves I had to get this quick one shot out of my system. I swear I'm done now though! Happy Reading! _

_Dedicated to BadBoysAreBest for being greedy, yet charming. I find myself unable to resist your requests. _

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The sounds of everyone laughing and talking enveloped her like a warm blanket, which was comforting considering she had just walked a block in heels, in the late October cold. The dress she'd put on to impress him was just a little tight and a little short, and since she'd forgotten the jacket in the car she was freezing. There were glowing jack o lanterns sitting on almost every available surface, each one with a different carving. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling, fake cobwebs sticking to corners of tables and the bar he'd had brought in just for tonight.

It seemed that everyone was in costume but her, and she smiled pleased that she would stand out in the crowd. They'd been waiting for this night for weeks, and she'd worked so hard on what she would say to him once she saw him. She had a feeling that once their eyes met however, she would lose the whole plan and ending up ruining the night. It was important not to let that happen, for there was more at stake tonight than she cared to admit. Waving to a few familiar faces, she went to the bar and ordered something that would hopefully warm her up. Even the bartender was dressed up, the hose to match his firefighter costume slung over his shoulder.

A drunk girl with Indian braids and a barely there fringe dress barely missed spilling her drink all over the floor, but thankfully was carried off by a muscley cowboy before too much damage could be done. Dammit, where is he? She wondered, careful not to look around the room too much. There was no telling what she would do if she saw him this early, the whole plan would go right out the window, considering she was already desperate to find a dark closet and lock herself in there with him. She could feel eyes on her, but she refused to turn around and search the crowd for him.

If their eyes connected this would all be over, she was sure of it. The chase they'd careful set up, the game they'd been playing would have all been for nothing. When the bartender slid her drink over the wood surface and into her fingers she thanked him with a smile and slid from the stool she'd barely been sitting on. Thankfully the owner had been wise enough to set the fireplace aflame, so she walked over to it, sipping her drink and marveling in the warmth licking at her skin. She'd just about warmed up when she felt his cool fingers on her shoulders.

"That's a lovely dress." His voice was like silk over her senses and she actually closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to give in now.

"Thank you. It was very expensive, I'm sure when my boyfriend sees the charge on his account he will be furious."

"Hmm." She felt his fingers toying with something and then the quick sound of a rip. "Even more so when he realizes you will be unable to return it."

She watched his long, powerful arm reach around her, sliding across her waist to place something in her empty hand. When she looked down she saw the tag she'd left on for that reason alone. "That was very rude." She said, still refusing to turn to face him.

He slipped his other arm around her, glad when she allowed herself to settle against his chest, almost instinctively tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I think it's very rude of you to show up to my Halloween party without a costume."

"Everyone dresses up." She defended, feeling all the more warm now that his hands were on her. She felt his fingers tickling the inside of one of her wrists, the other slowly making its way up so his thumb could brush the underside of her breast. "I wanted to make sure you saw me."

All small, almost untraceable actions to anyone with an untrained eye. "That's hardly an excuse." He teased, tilting his head to press hot kisses along her neck. "You know very well that the rules to this party are that you have to wear a costume."

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted, stepping out of the warmth of his embrace and slowly tilting her head back to finish the drink she'd ordered. The alcohol burned down her throat but she didn't flinch.

"Nothing as of this moment." His voice was suddenly a bit darker but not enough to scare her.

"You should return to your party guests then. I believe there is a witch over there drunk off her ass. Wouldn't want a spell to go awry and make a scene."

He glanced over at the laughing girl who had tripped over her own gown. When he turned back, there was only empty space where the girl with no costume should have been. She wanted him to chase her, well he might have to do just that. But, not yet. He did have things to take care of and if she was going to play hard to get, he could play right back. As he moved through the groupings of costumed party goers, he noticed something. There were way too many people dressed as vampires, it was almost insulting really.

After breaking up a fight and downing to glasses of good bourbon himself, he went upstairs to his room to change. If she wasn't going to wear a costume than neither was he. After all, this was his party and what if someone needed to get to him quickly and tell him something. It would be hard to find him in the mess of all the different disguises. He stood naked, rummaging through his drawer when the door opened. Thinking it was a couple looking for a place to play he turned around sharply, a quick retort on his lips. Instead, she stood there, in his doorway a mischievous smile on her lips.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, not bothering to move to cover himself.

"I came to look for the host of this fantastic party." She stepped forward, swaying slightly and he wondered how many glasses she'd had in the few minutes since he'd seen her last.

"Well, you've found him."

"So I have." She set the glass down on his bedside table and went straight to him, her foot bending at the ankle as she tripped on her heel. "And now, what am I going to do with him?"

He repressed the shudder of excitement that threatened to course through his body when she trailed one long fingertip down his chest, stopping just above his bellybutton.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and stopping her long enough to step towards his closet.

"Not nearly enough." She giggled and stepped back to sit on his bed.

"I think so." He said pulling a pair of leather pants on, followed by a black long sleeved sweater. "I think we should go downstairs and inform the bartender that you are no longer allowed to be served anything harder than water."

"You could always lock me up in here until I sober up." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck when he moved to stand in front of her.

"I think you're just faking it anyways." He stepped back and crossed his arms, lowering his gaze.

Her shoulders slumped and the drunken glow faded from her cheeks almost immediately. "That's not fair, you weren't supposed to know."

"Come on." He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stick to the plan will you?"

"But I don't want to wait till everyone is gone." She raked her nails under his shirt. "Can't we just keep the timeout going long enough for a quickie and then go back to the plan?"

"No." he shook his head slowly as if he was talking to a young child. "We are going to go through with this. Trust me, aren't you having fun?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "I suppose so. Flirting downstairs was fun."

"Go back downstairs and wait for me then. I'll find you."

"Alright fine." She sighed and started to walk to the door. "Just remember, I'm picking the game for next month."

"Of course." He nodded, sighing in relief when the door closed behind her. Damn women, couldn't she just play along for a little while?

She watched the staircase for ten minutes before she gave up and ordered a glass of water. Of course she hadn't been drunk, but she had wanted him and in the moment of seeing him completely naked she'd forgotten all about the plan, or at least forgotten about how much she wanted to play it. When he slipped onto the stool next to her and ordered a shot she quickly shook herself out of her mind and back into the game. He was probably upset at her for calling a time out, so she would have to make it up to him. "Hello again." She said casually, turning in her stool a little too look at him.

She positioned her body so it was blocking the sight of their movements from anyone that might be watching. Then she carefully slid her hand over his knee, and even more slowly up his thigh. He kicked back the shot and motioned for another, not turning to look at her. "So how are you enjoying the party? My hosting skills no doubt have made this the best Halloween bash in town."

Stroking his ego was one of his favorite past times, and even though it made her feel foolish she went along with it. "Why yes, all these people dressed up and dancing like fools. Seems quite fun."

He laughed and emptied the shot glass once more. "Care to try?"

Her eyes darted from the dance floor to his, holding back the smile when his fingers locked with hers. "No, thank you. In fact I think I will go home."

"Why would you do that?" he followed her through the crowd, waited till they were in the middle of the group of dancers and pulled her roughly against him.

"I'm bored and tired. My boyfriend will no doubt be wondering where I am, and I can't let him find me here."

"You haven't even danced with me though, each female guest is required to dance at least once with the host. Admission rules."

"I haven't seen you dance with anyone yet tonight." She corrected, trying to pull out of his grasp.

He moved against her, pinning her body to his tightly so she could feel every ripple of his muscle and every sway of his hips. "You're the only one I want to dance with." He whispered in her ear, turning her around so she faced him.

His eyes were dark with desire, she could see that and no matter how much they were enjoying the game, certain things couldn't be disguised. He felt her breasts press up against his hard chest, let his hands roam all over her body as they moved together. "I shouldn't be here with you at all." She said, biting her lip and looking up at him.

"No matter how good it feels to be in your arms. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Yes you are, tonight you are mine. You will be mine, and if you promise to wait here until the party is over I will prove it to you."

She shook her head, amazed at how desperate she could be for him when it was only a game. Perhaps there was more stock in this than she imagined. "I'll think about it."

"Good." He held her against him for a moment longer than he had to, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Maybe cutting the party a little short wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Twenty minutes later he'd told the dj and bartender to set last call, and once midnight hit everyone seemed to have paired off anyways. The house cleared out fairly quickly, and he found himself only having the carry out three drunks this time. Last year was still the record of nine passed out random people around his house. The catering staff would be back in the morning to clean everything up, but for now all he really cared about was finding that girl and hoping she hadn't left yet.

When he explored all other options of where she might have gone, he sent himself upstairs, hoping she was in his room. Relief flooded his body when he found her laying on his bed, still wearing the dress he'd torn the tag from. She would definitely have to pay for that, for he was sure she'd specifically bought the most expensive dress in town. Her eyes were closed and when he sat on the mattress next to her, he smiled.

She was incredibly beautiful; he couldn't imagine how anyone could resist her. Even earlier, it had taken all his strength not to end the game before and take her in this very room. He took the rose from its vase on the bedside table and ran it up her leg, down the other, slowly up her arm and over her chest. Then he followed the same path with his lips, wondering how much longer they would be able to keep up the charade. He already felt like losing grip and tearing the dress from her, but that is not what the game called for. She played along, and he had to be excruciatingly gentle with her until he couldn't take it.

"Is everyone gone?" she asked in a low whisper, her eyes opening slowly.

"Yes they are, and there were no signs of your boyfriend outside waiting for you either."

"He must know I'm here." She sat up, allowing him to take her hand and pull her to her feet.

"Oh I believe he definitely knows you are here." He turned her around so she was facing away from him, but her eyes caught their reflection in the mirror and she smiled at him.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"That makes this all the more exciting." He grinned, nipping at the bottom of her ear.

"Make love to me." She whispered, taking his hand and moving it to her breast, then guiding it down to where he could already tell she was wet for him.

"All in good time." He promised, slowly pressing hot kisses to the bare skin along her shoulders and neck.

Slowly, and even more painfully he slid the zipper down her back, keeping their gazes locked in the mirror. When the dress fell to the floor, he was pleased to see that she was completely bare beneath it. All part of the game. His hands fanned out across her ribs, one moving up to cover her breast, the other used his fingertips to walk down her body, gently pulling her legs apart slightly so he could slid first one, and then another inside her. Her moan was a little louder than his, but they both couldn't help the sound. She was so warm and desperate for him.

As she stroked and teased her, her eyes closed and her head fell back. He shook his head and released the nipple he'd been teasing to force her face back to the mirror. "Watch what I'm doing to you." He encouraged, running his tongue along her neck and shoulder, lightly biting on the way back to ear.

Her knees buckled as the first orgasm slashed through her body and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her up as his fingers drained the last of the sensations out. When he pulled away, he could smell her, on his fingers, on herself. Then something took him over and he wasn't quite sure if the game was over or not, but perhaps it was because he suddenly couldn't control his actions. Within a few seconds he was naked and she was being pressed into the mattress by the weight of his body. His tongue was working ferociously against hers and she tugged and pulled at his hair, trying desperately to get closer to him.

They felt as if they were on fire, and just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, just when he thought he was going to explode if he didn't enter her, the panic and frenzy stopped. Her kisses softened and her touches slowed, causing him to gentle his movements above her. "I think we lost it for a minute there." She said breathlessly when he pulled back to look down at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know the deal was-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Don't remind me. Show me."

Then the time out was over and they were back to the original game. He kissed all the way down her body, licking her like she was a decadent dessert he couldn't get enough of. Her legs tightened around him as she felt the need to have him inside her grow stronger. Their sex life in the past had been incredible, intoxicating and passionate. It always seemed to be over so soon though, and she wanted a slow, teasing session where they went so slow and worshipped each other until the point they were ready to explode. The truth was, the last explosion had left her wet and aching for him in ways she was hoping to avoid.

As his tongue reached the inside of her thigh she bucked up, unable to control her movements. She'd promised to remain still as long as she could, promised to remain quiet and enjoy what he was doing to her, but the timer had just run out and if he didn't do something about it soon, she'd be forced to take matters into her own hands. "I'm sorry Damon." She cried, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him back to her lips. "I can't take it anymore, you win."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, rolling onto his back and settling her on top of him. "You're giving up rather easy, especially knowing the consequences."

"I know," she looked down at him, smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "and I will gladly pay for letting you win, but I just can't take it anymore."

When she slid herself onto him, his groan was louder this time. She was incredibly tight and remarkably wet from all the torture they'd put each other through with their little game. It was as if they'd been trying to kill each other with foreplay all evening, and Elena had died from it. "I'm sure you won't mind the after effects once you pay your fine for losing."

She thought about the striptease she'd promised him and grimaced. "My boyfriend would never make me do such a degrading thing." She teased and shrieked when he flipped them over a second time.

"I am your boyfriend." He reminded her, nibbling on her chin and kissing along her collarbone. She heard the click of his fangs as her blood began to boil from the new orgasm rolling through her body. He felt her contract around him and thrusted deeper, harder and as he moved faster within her, glad she could cry his name out now that the game was over. "And don't you ever forget it." His fangs sunk into her, sucking and drinking as if she was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

Her laugh was breathless, as she began to recover from the sensations running through her bloodstream. "I won't." she promised, already thinking of ways to get out of her striptease.

_a/n: okay, I'm sorry this one was a little rushed, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Of course you all knew that it was Delena from the beginning, but I hoped it was fun to read either way. I'm always writing about them getting together and arguing with their feelings. Sometimes it gets a little tiring and I just want to skip to the smut, so this was kind of my exploration into that. Anyways, let me know what you think and I will talk to you all next month! The first thanksgiving story is already written and just waiting for November to come around so it can be published!_

_p.s. have a safe and wonderful Halloween you guys. _


End file.
